1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to temperature control circuits, and more particularly to a dual temperature control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, a temperature control circuit often utilizes a temperature control integrated circuit (IC) to detect a temperature of a predetermined area of a component of an electronic device such as a home gateway, and sends a control signal to a controlled circuit when the detected temperature reaches a predefined temperature.
However, the temperature control circuit is not versatile and therefore not suitable for many purposes because one temperature control IC can only detect the temperature at the one area of the electronic device.